1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of trapping, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for handling, positioning and adjusting animal traps of the type having spring-loaded means for holding the animal, such as jaws or a noose. The invention provides a safe and effective means for positioning, adjusting, and burying a cocked trap, with minimum contamination by human scent, and minimum degradation of the trap's operation due to accumulation of material under the pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of trapping, where the use of spring-loaded, animal-activated traps is concerned, there are three problems which are particularly difficult to deal with, especially at the same time. These problems may be appreciated from a brief description of a typical spring-loaded animal-activated trap. Such a trap typically comprises a frame, on which is mounted a set of spring-loaded jaws, controlled by a trigger mechanism. When the trap is cocked, activation of the jaws is prevented by a trigger dog. The trigger dog is itself controlled by movement of a pivotally mounted pan or plate, which is meant to be contacted by the animal to be trapped. In operation, an animal steps on or otherwise presses the pan downwardly, which releases the trigger dog, which releases the jaws and allows them to close on that part of the animal which acted on the pan. It will be appreciated that after a trap has been cocked, it must be camouflaged in order that an animal will be fooled into unknowingly stepping on it. Such traps are typically camouflaged by burying them in forest debris, such as leaves and sticks and the like. One such problem which stems from the use of such traps is accumulation of the camouflaging material underneath the pan. Any material which inadvertently fills the void under the pan raises the pressure which must be exerted on the pan to release the trigger dog and thereby activate the trap. Inasmuch as traps are literally buried by twisting and turning them, accumulation of debris under the pan has been difficult, if not impossible to prevent. A second problem is contamination of the trap by human scent. It is apparent that the trap must undergo a significant amount of handling by the trapper, and if the human scent is too strong, an animal will be warned off. The third such problem is that as a result of all of the handling which is necessary to cock, bury and camouflage the trap, the trigger mechanism may be accidentally activated, thereby trapping the trapper. Grievous injuries are the result of such accidents.
In the prior art, the problem of accumulation of debris under the trap pan has been dealt with in a varied manner. Some trappers use a flexible cover which protects the void or space immediately below the pan. Although this effectively precludes accumulation of debris under the pan, the cover exerts an upward force against the pan, and therefore increases the weight required to move the trap pan and release the trigger dog. Further, the flexible cover material tends to be absorbent, and is likely to be contaminated by undesirable scents. Other devices developed include rigid guards, cups and trays mounted under the pan as well as fragile enclosures for the entire trap. An enclosure for an entire trap, even if fragile, tends to increase the weight needed to trigger the trap, and although a cup mounted under the pan does not have such an effect, it is a permanent fixture and results in added expense in trap manufacture.
Trappers often deal with the problem of contamination of a trap by human scent by use of rubber gloves while handling traps. Such gloves impede the trapper at a point where manual dexterity is important to his safety and success.
The problem of foreign scents on a trap is sometimes dealt with by sprinkling animal urine or the like on the trap, however, it should be apparent that methods and apparatus which reduce the necessity of touching the trap reduce the risk of contamination.
Tools are known in the art which assist trappers in setting traps. Some of these tools provide the trapper with a mechanical advantage against the trap springs and others allow the trapper to manipulate the trap parts, such as being able to lift the pan from a safe distance while setting the trigger dog. Some tools provide a relatively insecure hold on traps by means of hooks, and some traps are themselves equipped with catches which hold the jaws of the trap open while the trap is being handled. However, each of these prior art tools must be removed or deactivated in order to lay the trap, and all catches must be released. Accordingly, during the most significant part of setting the trap, the known safety features are inoperable.
It can be appreciated then that even though trapping is an ancient art, those skilled in the art have failed to provide satisfactory solutions to the three problems noted above, and in particular, they have failed to provide a satisfactory solution which resolves all of these problems simultaneously. This invention provides a simultaneous solution to all of the noted problems. A tool is provided which has an enclosure member and a handle member. The enclosure member is adapted to be temporarily positioned over the pan, surrounding the space or void immediately below the pan, and preventing the entry of debris while the tool is utilized to twist, turn and bury the trap. The enclosure member is further adapted to overfit the trigger dog and engage members of the frame of the trap in order that secure control be provided. The handle of the tool is sufficiently long to extend beyond the reach of the jaws, so that in the event the jaws are accidentally triggered, no harm will come to the trapper. With regard to scent contamination, use of the methods and apparatus of this invention make it unnecessary for a trapper to directly touch the trap once it has been cocked. The trap can be handled as much as is necessary to bury or camouflage it by use of the tool alone, without fear of injury, with minimal accumulation of debris under the pan and with minimal risk of scent contamination.
This invention provides a solution to yet another problem known in the art. That problem is adjusting the height of the pan after the trap has been set, in order to reduce the triggering weight necessary to activate the trap. This is now accomplished by pushing the pan downwardly, by whatever means are available, so that it must move a smaller distance in order to release the trigger dog. An extension of the handle of this invention may be adjusted to protrude into the enclosure member, and engage the pan. In this fashion, the handle of the tool can be used to position the pan for as little weight as is necessary or desirable.